Daughter of Wonder
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: This is a 'what if" FanFic. What if North had a daughter and named her Alexa. This is how she lived with her father as the Guardian of Wonder and the other Guardians as her family...But how strong is the bond between them when the Darkness comes back? First Rise of the Guardians fanfic so REVIEW please! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy!" A little red headed girl yelled running toward her dad. "There she is! How's my little girl?" He asked in his thick Russian accent as he picked her up and she giggled. "Fine Daddy. Did you make more toys today?" She asked enthusiastically and he chuckled. "Of course" he said. "Just like 'er dad, always about toys" An Australian accent spoke and her head shot to the one that spoke. "Bunny!" She yelled and hopped out of her father's hands into Bunny's. "Hello ya little ankle biter" he said as she hugged him. "What's this?" He asked and pulled something from behind her hair, and Easter egg. She gasped and took it. On it was a picture of a field with the sun shining, "It's so pretty! Thank you!" She said and hugged him once more then hopping out of his paws skipping next to North.

"Daddy! Look what Uncle Bun gave me" she said and North looked at the egg. "An egg?" He asked and she nodded. "Yup" Bunny said smirking and North just shook his head. "Aww! Look who it is!" Tooth exclaimed and came in front of her. "Let me see em'" she said and the small girl nodded smiling. Tooth looked at the bunch and smiled. "They're still like freshly fallen snow! I'm so proud of you! Always remember to floss okay?" Tooth said and she nodded. Her eyes shot to Sandy who was quickly crushed in a hug. "Uncle Sandy!" She exclaimed and he smiled while hugging her back.

"Wow, my little ankle biter's gotton fast" Bunny said as they broke the hug. "Yes, been training everyday" North said and they looked at him in shock. Bunny even moved in front of her. "Are you crazy?! She could get hurt!" He yelled and North shook his head chuckling."I don't train her, she does it herself" he said and everyone looked at the little red head. Her green eyes shone with pride and attitude. "Yup, daddy doesn't train with me because he thinks he will hurt me." She said and everyone's faces softened. "Alexa, why don't you go hear of dinner's ready" North said and Alexa nodded. "Okay" she said and was gone in a blink of an eye. "She really is another one ain't she?" Bunny said and they nodded.

* * *

After dinner they all relaxed and sat in front of the fire. Alexa sitting with Bunny enjoying how soft he was and laughing when he tickled her. She gave A big yawn keeping her hand in front of her mouth and North chuckled as she wiped the tears away determined to stay awake. "All out of energy eh ankle biter?" Bunny said and she shook her head stubbornly. "No" she said and pouted. She saw Sandy and shot him a glare that made him raise his hands in the air in peace. Everyone laughed and she curled up into Bunny, not long and she was out sleeping soundly in Bunny's arms. "I'll never get tired of her" Tooth said and they nodded as they watch her sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Many years later…like a lot….**

"Frank!" A dark red head woman yelled her leather boots hitting the wooden floor. She had red top and black pants with a leather belt. Her green eyes shone with pride and honor. "Yes ma'm!" A Yeti said joining her. "Everything okay?" She asked looking at him. "Yes ma'm and we're ahead of schedule" he said and she smiled. "That's great!" She said and looked around to see everyone working. She suddenly gasped and fell to the ground feeling very weak. "Ma'm!" Frank yelled and helped her up. "Dad" she said and stormed to her office. She plucked open the door and looked at her own globe. It wasn't as big as her father's but it was just right. She saw all the lights flicker out and furrowed her brows. "They do not believe anymore" she mumbled. "What should we do ma'm?" Frank asked and she put her hands together in front of the globe. Just as silver sand came through her hands an black object flew by and she pushed the yeti back just in time to dodge it but got cut. "What was that ma'm?" Frank asked as he heard laughter.

She burst through the door and saw black sand flying everywhere. "Be on guard!" She yelled and pulled out her sword. "Yes ma'm!" They yelled in unison. There was laughter once again and other muffed sounds like horses. She saw a dark figured man and growled. "Pitch, what do you want?" She snapped at him. "Just making sure you don't make children believe and it one less guardian when I'm done with you!" He yelled and Fearlings surround him and them. "Boo" he said and the Fearling attacked and to their dismay she was too fast for them and with the yetis they were out matched. Her head shot up to Pitch when she felt an arrow approached.

She jumped dodging it and sliced it in half. He growled but them started to laugh as he disappeared. She sighed in relief, put her sword back in its place and the Yetis cheered. "Do you think it might be him making the lights flicker out ma'm?" Frank asked. "Yes, it's fear-" she cut herself of as she fell to the ground again clutching her arm. "Ma'm! Are you okay?" Frank asked and she shook her head while clenching her eyes shut. "Frank get me to infirmary" she said and he nodded lifting her up. "Keep up...your work!" She yelled as they watched her being carried to infirmary.

"Hell that hurts!" She winched as he sat her on the bed. She removed her hand to see the cut had black sand covering it and she knew that wasn't good. She felt exhausted and lay her head back her heart beating fast. "Frank, try whatever you can to get this stuff out of me" she said sternly. "But ma'm" "No buts! That's an order!" She said and he nodded weakly. "I want you to watch things around here while I'm healing" she said and he nodded. She bit back a scream as he began to remove the sand from her wound.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A year later

"Thanks Frank, you'll keep things going?" Alexa asked her chief commander and he nodded. "You have my word ma'm" he said and she smiled. "That's enough for me" she said. "You sure you'll be alright ma'm?" He asked concern on his furry face. "I'll be just fine thanks, see ya" she said and took a snow globe out of her hand. "North Pole" she said and threw it on the ground to see a portal. She waved and stepped through it...

* * *

North walked around giving orders. "Is snacks ready?" He asked a Yeti. "Almost done" he said and hurried to the kitchen. "Move! We should be ready!" He yelled and stepped into his office. He sighed and fell down on his chair. "Always busy eh dad?" Someone said and North fell out of his chair from shock. The someone burst out laughing and North stood up. "Who there?" He asked looking around and the laughter died down. The person stepped out of the shadows and North smiled widely. "Alexa!" He exclaimed and hugged her to death. "Good to...see you too...dad" she said trying to catch her breath. He lifted her up and gave her a kiss on each cheek before putting her down again. "You're early!" He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I decided to come a little early. If that's okay with you dad?" "Of course! Let me show you to room" he said and opened the door for her. She smiled and stepped out to see the workshop. "Busy as ever I see" she said and he nodded. "How things going with you?" He asked. "Busy to get ideas on the roll. It's hard these days seeing how kids want more sophisticated technology." She said as they walked up with the stairs. "Well, no-one knows their imagination like you do!" He said and patted her on the back almost slamming the wind out of her and hitting her sword. "I see you still practice" North said and she nodded. "Everyday" she said with pride and he chuckled. They came to a wooden door with red paint outline. She turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

The room had wooden floors and walls with a red mattress in the middle. In the middle against the wall was a queen sized bed with red blankets. There was another door that led to the bathroom that was light blue. There were cupboards with oak wood and the room smelled of candy canes. "Just like I left it. Thanks dad. I'll meet you down stairs" she said and he nodded closing the door. She sighed going to a drawer pulling a new pair of clothes out. It was a red long sleeve top with a brown belt on the waist. She had a pair of dark brown pants and leather boots.

She smiled as she stepped in the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. She undressed and winced at her wound. It was black around it and was spreading throughout her arm. Frank and the others did their best but couldn't remove all the black sand as it already was in her skin. She stepped into a cold shower rinsing herself. She stepped out and dried herself. She dressed and put a bandage around the wound which was almost the entire arm. She put her hair up and went outside

* * *

"She's already here?" Tooth asked North as she flew into the room. "Yes" he said with a smile. "Can't wait to see the little ankle biter" Bunny said. "I'm not so little anymore" someone said from behind. "Crickey!" Bunny yelled turning around to see a young woman laughing at him. "Hi everyone" she said and they all smiled and Sandy waved. "Well ya are mine so come 'ere" he said and pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned. "Glad you're back Alexa" North said and heard something muffed. "Tooth fingers out of mouth" he said and she pulled away blushing. "Oh! Sorry they're still as white as snow" she complemented Alexa.

"Thanks and it's good to be back but dad please just call me Alex" she said with a smile and he nodded. She saw Sandy and before he knew it he was hugged. "She's much faster than before, she may even beat a rabbit eh Alex?" He said with a smirk and she smirked back breaking the hug. "Oh I assure you I can already" she said with a smirk. "Where's Jack?" Tooth asked suddenly and everyone looked at her. "The new recruit? Huh, I should probably meet the guy" she said and Bunny narrowed his eyes. "He better not make eye lashes at my ankle biter" he said with anger and Alex turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Oh Bunny" she said.

A cold draft suddenly came through and she looked at the door. She saw a teenage boy with a pale skin and snow white hair along with piercing blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket and brown pants which ended on his shin. His clothes had frost patterns on the ends of them and he had a stick with a G-forming on top of it. "So he must be Jack Frost I take it?" She asked and sandy nodded. "He's a selfish, irresponsible, arrogant-""Guardian" Alex interrupted and he looked at her "Just like your father ain't ya?" He said. "Father?" Jack asked coming into the room. "Sorry I'm late but I had a snow day to do" he said. "So what is this about a father?""Ah yes, Jack meet my daughter Alexa. But please call her Alex" he said and whispered the last sentence to him.

"Daughter?!" He exclaimed and Alex smirked. "You sound surprised" she said. "Well yeah, you don't look the same and the accent is missing" he said smirking. She rolled her eyes, 'Always the accent' she thought and cleared her throat. "It sounds better with accent, no?" She spoke in a perfect Russian accent and Jack's eyes widened slightly. "Okay I see it" he said and North smiled. "That my girl, dinner is almost ready so let's go" North said and everyone went outside except Jack and Alex. "I'm Jack" he said extending his hand and she smirked shaking his hand with her wounded one. "Alex" she said and as soon as she touched him her arm felt like it was being torn off and she bit back a yell but forced a smile.

They followed the others and the rubbed her arm slightly to get rid of the pain. "Cold Sheila?" Bunny asked and she stiffed. "A little" she said quickly and he put an arm around her. She smiled at him. "Thanks Uncle Bun" she said and Jack started to laugh. "Uncle Bun?!" He exclaimed and laughed. Alex spun around making a stick identical to Jack's in her hand made of silver sand and pointed at him. "No-one laughs at the name, got it snowflake?" She said and spun around again making the staff disappear and ignoring the pain that shot through her.

"Whoa" Jack said and North nodded. "She very fond of that name and Bunny" he said and Jack smirked glancing at Bunny. "So cotton tail does care, so cute" Jack said. "Cute?! I'll give ya cute!" Bunny said and Alex turned around to see what was happening. Before anyone could move she was between them. "That's enough" she said in a low voice surprising everyone and stopping them immediately. "Now you can either fight and ruin a good dinner or stop arguing and hate each other in silence" she said and crossed her arms looking between them. "You mean like girls do?" Jack asked and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes" she said. "Fine" they said in unison and they walked on. Alex smiled as she stepped into the dining room. The table was neatly set which the fire burning in the hearth and the coaches just like she remembered it.

_Flashback_

'"Daddy, could you tell me about mom?" The little Russian red-head asked her father sitting on Bunny's lap. Tooth and Sandy sitting on the mattress in front of the fire. North's eyes filled with sorrow but smiled at the sad memories. "She was good swords woman, always won me in a match. She was incredibly beautiful and had green eyes just like her daughter" he said and nipped her nose making her giggle and then yawn putting her hand in front of her mouth. Her eyes drooped as she curled up and fell asleep on Bunny's lap...

End of flashback  
  
"Oi!" Bunny yelled next to her and she snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry! Now let's eat!" She said making as if nothing happened and running to the table for food and Bunny chuckled.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They all watched in amazement as Alex ate the same amount of food that north did which were a few plates or more than a few plates but kept her manners. "That was great! Thanks" she told the yeti and he nodded. She stood up from the table taking plates but North stopped her. "There no need" he said but she shook her head, "It's the least I can do dad" she said taking more plates. In no time there was no plate in sight and she came back into the living room. She jumped and landed in front of the fire warming herself up surprising everyone at the sudden appearance, but they just smiled again. "So Alex what is it you do?" Jack asked.

"I design different kinds of toys or whatever is in a child's imagination" she said sitting on the coach next to North. She lay on the coach her head falling on his shoulder and she stiffed a yawn and growled mentally at the sudden exhaustion. Before she could yawn again she stood up. "Well good night everyone, thank you for the evening" she said and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and them moving back to her room. "Did she tell you why she wanted to visit North?" Tooth asked and he shook his head, face stoic. "No, maybe she just wanted to visit" he said shrugging and Bunny nodded, "Probably, she misses her family" he said and Jack watched the scene. 'I think there may be more to this...' He thought as they conversed.

* * *

Alex came into her room and locked the door. She suddenly fell to the floor tired and in pain. She pulled of her top to watch as her whole arm turned black. She gasped and brought her other hand shakily towards it but couldn't bring herself to touch it. "It's spreading faster" she said as her heart beat in her throat. She went to the bathroom changing clothes and went to bed after bandaging her wound trying hard not to sob at the pain...

_Darkness and pain was what she found in her nightmare. The sensation started to grow on her like before as the black sand, along with fear started to consume her. She tried to get the black sand off but it plucked against hour as it grew on her body like a virus. She began to panic and scratched herself trying to get it off but it grew faster and she was out of breath as it covered her chest. She couldn't yell or get it off and it felt like her whole body fell into darkness as she couldn't feel anything. "Alexa!" She saw her father yell and before she could reach for him she fell into complete darkness._

* * *

She sprung up in bed in cold sweat, her breathing unsteady. She got out bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. She washed her face and held onto the cupboard. 'Just a nightmare' she told herself. She winced and fell to the floor on one knee as pain shot through her arm. She bit back a yell as she pulled of her top and looked at her arm. Her eyes widened as she watched her whole arms being engulfed in black with her hand. Her breathing excelled and she stood up but fell against the wall again. "Alex!" She heard someone yell and quickly turned on the shower. She heard fluttering then a knock. "Alex?" She heared Tooth ask.

"Yeah?!" She yelled back trying her best to sound calm. "North wanted me to come get you; I'll just tell him you're on your way!" Tooth said. "Okay thanks!" Alex yelled back and sighed as her door room closed. She looked at her arm that didn't have any pain but was mostly numb. "This is not good, it's spreading faster." She whispered and laid her head back against the cool wall. "I'll just have to make this shorter" she said and stepped into the shower.

* * *

She clothed her usual clothing but added gloves which irritated her at first but she quickly got used to it. She stepped out and walked into the workshop. Toys flying everywhere just like with her. "Well looks who's here" someone said from behind and she smirked. "Jack" she said. "Alex" he said and came jumping next to her."So, I heard North was looking for you." Jack said and her eyes widened.

"I forgot!" She said and grabbed onto Jack. In a blink of an eye they were next to North who smiled. "Ah I see you are here and you too Jack" North said and Jack blinked a few times and then nodded. "To fast for ya Frostbite?" Bunny asked with a smirk on his face and Jack looked at him smirking back. "Just faster than you" he said and Bunny narrowed his eyes at him. Alex cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone.

"So dad you wanted to see me?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, we were thinking of sleigh riding today" He said and her face lit up like Christmas lights. "Whoa! You're riding right?" Bunny asked North, already uneasy about the idea of riding the sleigh. "Don't be ridicules, Alex is" he said and Bunny stepped back and swallowed hard. "I'm not that bad, I ride safer than my dad. No offence" she said and North nodded. "None taken, now to the sleigh!" He said and they all followed him. They came to the room and the Yeti's opened the door and the slay with reindeer came out pulling the slay.

Alex's eyes traveled to one in particular and walked towards her. At first the reindeer jerked back but after recognizing her she let Alex touch her. "Hey there girl, how ya doin?" She asked rubbing the reindeer's nose calming her down instantly. "Wow" Jack said and Alex smiled, walked towards them and then turned jumping into the slay. "Well what are you waiting for?" Alex asked and everyone was in except Bunny. Alex rolled her eyes grabbing Bunny and putting him next to Sandy who was smiling widely. She snapped her fingers and silver sand covered Bunny like a seat belt and he sighed in relief but was still uncertain.

"Let's go! YHAH!" Alex yelled and the slay took off. 'Man I forgot how fun this was!' She thought and pulled a lever just before she entered the 'loop de loops'. "Woohoo!" She yelled as they spun around. Alex saw them approaching the end and yelled "YHAH!" Once again snapping the rope in her hands and they were in the sky with Bunny yelling for his life. "Dad, would you like to do the honors?" She asked and he laughed whole heartily.

"Always a pleasure...I say Tooth Palace" he told the snow globe and threw it to make a portal. "Hold on everyone!" Alex yelled and they went through coming out by the Tooth Palace. She rode the slay and landed it gently on one of the platforms. She smiled and turned around to see everyone exiting and jumped out herself and saw Bunny still a bit shaken up, "You okay?" She asked him and he nodded.

"It wasn't so bad with the seat belt" he said and she rolled her eyes smiling. "My pleasure" she said and he smiled at her. "You're here!" Tooth said flying towards them. Alex felt something squash against her cheek and saw baby Tooth. "Hey little Baby Tooth!" She said and Baby Tooth chirped happily and then went to greet Jack. "So what are we doing here anyway?" Jack asked after greeting Baby Tooth and Alex smirked. "You got it ready Tooth?" she asked and Tooth nodded, "We just need someone to set us off" she said. "I do it" North said. "Aww dad" Alex said and he shook his head. "I meet you at end" he said and she nodded. "Let's go" she said and they walked with Jack coming next to her. "Where are we going?" He asked and Alex smirked. "Oh you'll see snowflake" she said and Bunny chuckled.

"What's so funny cotton tail?" He asked and Bunny smirked. "Nothing snowflake" he said and jack narrowed his eyes at Bunny while smirking. "It looks great Tooth!" Alex exclaimed and everyone looked at what she was talking about. Jack's mouth hung lose as his eyes widened. It looked like a start point in races except there were a lot of flowers. It had a banner that spelled out 'Start' with flowers. Jack smiled while laughing, "This is why we're here?" He asked. Alex nodded as they all began to line up, Jack quickly by their side. Everyone readied themselves; even Sandy who made a plane and positioned his safety glasses.

"You ready?!" North asked. "Yes!" They yelled back. "Oh I'm so gonna kick your frozen ass" Alex said with a smirk and Jack huffed. "I'd like to see you try" he said. "There's one thing ya don't do frostbite. Never challenge this Sheila" Bunny said and Jack rolled his eyes and then narrowed them in front of him. "GO!" North's voice boomed and everyone was off.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sandy and Tooth side by side, Jack trying to catch up with Bunny and Alex who was in the lead. "You've really gotton fasta eh ankle biter?" Bunny said and She nodded. "Yes but you've only seen half of it" she said and Bunny's eyes widened. "See ya" she said and she was gone. Bunny growled and ran faster but couldn't catch up. Alex snickered looking back and then to the front once again. She saw the finish line and smiled but it fell immediately when she felt a souring pain in her one leg but she kept running and jumping. As soon as she went over the finish line she lay against a pillar out of breath.

'That hurts! What's going on?' She thought but snapped out of her thoughts when Bunny crossed the finish line she stood up ignoring the pain and smirked. "How did the little ankle biter do?" She asked with pride. "Haha, ya got lucky" he said and she rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say" she said and he just shook his head. "Well done Alexa!" North's proud voice boomed and he hit her back hitting the breath out of her. "Thanks...dad" she said out of breath and everyone finished the race. "You really are something eh?" Jack said and Alex looked at him. "You got that right" she said and her head suddenly shot down to her pocket. She pulled out a snow globe that flickered and looked at everyone. "Emergency. Sorry guys. I'll meet you guys back at the Pole" she said and they nodded.

"Be careful" Tooth said and Alex nodded and threw the snow globe making a portal. She saw Jack's eyes full of mischief and rolled her eyes. She hit him making him stumble off balance and through the portal. Everyone laughed and she waved before stepping through. When she came on the other side she saw Jack being held by 2 yetis and bit her lip not to laugh at his face. "You can put him down" she said and the yetis did so. "You got my message ma'm?" A deep voice asked behind her and she looked around while nodding. "I did, but it better be good." She said furrowing her brows and he nodded. "This way" he said and she nodded. She glanced at Jack who was looking around in wonder.

"Welcome to the South Pole, try not to wreck anything while I'm busy" she said and he looked hurt but she rolled her eyes and followed the Yeti. They entered her office and she immediately fell on a chair. "Holy-" she cut herself off when she pulled up her one leg's clothing and it was covered in black. "Ma'm!" The yeti exclaimed in shock and she let it the cloth drop once again. "It's much faster than we thought Frank and I don't know what to do" She said and Frank looked at her in concern. "Why did you call me?" She asked standing up ignoring the pain. "It's Pitch" he said and her eyes widened.

"Jack!" She yelled bursting through the door and saw him being chased by angry yetis but they stopped as soon as they saw her. "Come with me" she said sternly and he laughed at the yetis and came next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She threw a snow globe on the ground and it made a portal. "Pitch" she said and his eyes widened as they went through the portal. "What do you mean Pitch?!" He asked coming out of the portal. "His nightmares have been spotted in this town and I think you know what that means" she said and he nodded. "I don't-" he was cut off when they heard a strange sound. Alex pulled out her sword while Jack kept his weapon in front of him.

Fearlings suddenly came and surrounded them. "You take the ones on the right and I'll take the ones on the left?" Jack said uncertain and Alex smirked. "Sure snowflake" she said and charged at the Fearlings slicing them with her sword while Jack used his frost. After a while of slicing and freezing the nightmares left and they were both out of breath, but quickly recovered. "We need to tell the others" Jack said and Alex nodded. "We better hurry" she said and threw a snow globe on the ground.

* * *

"WHAT?!" All the guardians except Jack and Sandy yelled who had a huge shocked expression on his face. "He's back already?" Tooth asked and Alex nodded. "What are we going to do? If he can already send Fearlings out he is definitely not weak mate" Bunny said as Alex caught glance at the moon shone in. "Guys" She said but they kept talking. She growled. "GUYS!" She yelled and they jerked to her in shock. She felt heat spread her cheeks and pointed her finger at the moon. "Ah Manny. Alexa why didn't you say something?" He said and she gawked at him. "So is it true that he's back?" North asked Manny and the moonlight made a picture of Pitch. "Great, what do we do now?" Bunny asked.

Everyone's eyes widened when a crystal came out of the floor. "He's chosen new guardian" North said. "Another one?!" Bunny exclaimed and Alex snickered. 'Oh poor bunny' She thought. "Maybe it's a leprechaun this time" Tooth said and Sandy nodded. "Who do you think it is?" Jack asked Alex and she shrugged. "But with you here it can be anyone" She said with a smirk. "Hey!" He exclaimed and she laughed playfully hitting his cheek. "It's okay we still love you" She said and saw him blush deep crimson. "Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog" Bunny pleaded as everyone looked at the figure that appeared.

Their mouths hung open and all color drained from Alex's face. "ALEX?!"

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'No, no, no, no, no, no' she thought trying her best to think this is some kind of dream. "Priesto!" North yelled picking her up kissing each cheek. "Well, I'm happy with the choice. My little ankle biter will make one hell of a guardian" Bunny said smiling and Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. 'This is not happening! This wasn't supposed to happen!' She yelled inside as everyone cheered. There was suddenly laughter behind them and everyone spun around. "Well that's a surprise" A dark voice spoke and Alex felt her covered limbs burn. "Pitch! Show yourself!" Bunny yelled his boomerangs out ready to be thrown. The laughter changed into a chuckle as he appeared on the globe.

Alex growled audibly and tightened her hold on her now out sword. "Give up Pitch, your outnumbered!" Tooth yelled at him; her and her tooth fairies ready for him but he laughed at her. "I'm not here to fight, just here to pick something up" He said and looked at Alex. "I'd like to see you try" She said darkly. She felt something open on the ground, but was too fast to fell in. She was grabbed from behind by Pitch and everyone was ready to charge at him.

"Ah, ah, ah" He said. "You wouldn't want me to ruin this beautiful face" He said cupping her cheek and was almost bitten. "Such fire. Yes, I can't wait until it consumed you making you my nightmare" He said and she growled. "Leave her alone!" Bunny yelled as he threw his boomerang. Alex took the surprise from Pitch as an advantage and hit him in the stomach. She turned around kicking him away. She was about to charge at him with her sword but fell to her knees exhausted, breathing heavy and in extremely amount of pain. "ALEXA!" North yelled along with the others but Pitch laughed whipping away a trail of blood that came from his nose.

"Yes, that's right. Your fear is making it go faster and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" He laughed and disappeared leaving the guardians clueless and Alex in a tremendous amount of pain. Jack came by her side and helped her to the others. "Alex, are you alright?" He asked but didn't get an answer as she clenched her eyes shut. "What is wrong? What did Pitch talk about?" North asked concerned. "Dad…I didn't want to tell you just yet…" She said. "Tell him what?" Bunny asked.

Alex forced her one arm to pull off her glove and everyone gasped. "Yeah" She said trying to make it not look that bad as it already is but it didn't work. "Alexa…" North trailed off and she suddenly yelped in pain and passed out. "Alex!" Jack and Bunny yelled. "We need to get her to infirmary" North said and everyone nodded. They quickly took her to infirmary and her long sleeves were quickly made work of and it left everyone shocked. Tooth chased everyone out leaving just her and Sandy trying to find a way to get rid of the black sand.

* * *

"Why didn't she tell us?!" Bunny yelled angry and anxious. "She probably didn't want to worry you" Jack said. "Didn't want to worry us?! What do ya think we're doin' now frostbite?!" He asked breathing heavy and Jack sighed. "That's probably why she visited all of the sudden! To-to…" Bunny stopped talking and felt himself tear up. He growled and left Jack and North alone. Tooth and Sandy came through the door and they shot up. "Is she alright?" North asked and Tooth put a hand on his shoulder. "We managed to slow it down for now but Sandy can't…stop it…sorry" She said and her wings drooped. North nodded slowly his heart fallen into his stomach. "Can I see her?" He asked his voice shaking slightly. "Yes, she's just resting" Tooth said and North nodded and walked into the room.

He came next to her sitting down. "Alexa…." Was all he managed to say. He didn't know what to say, his little girl was…dying. He felt himself tear up and sighed rubbing his temples. "I…didn't want this to happen you know" Alex suddenly spoke up and his eyes shot towards her. "I didn't want you to find out like that" She said looking at the roof. "I…tried to force myself to tell you but…" She trailed off and a tear escaped her. North took her hand, "It okay, you just have to try and fight" He said tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I did and I'm still trying" She said and slowly tried to sit up with North's help. North swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to force out the next question. "When did this happen?" He asked and Alex looked down. "A year ago" She said and North's eyes widened. "All the children's believe was going out and before I could do anything Pitch showed up. I managed to fight him of but he got a shot at me. We tried everything to stop it and managed to slow it down until…it didn't work anymore" She said and another tear escaped her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" North asked and she looked at him. "Because I didn't want to worry you. I thought it would go away and when I realized it wouldn't and just spread I…" She trailed off but swallowed again. " I didn't want you to be disappointed in me or be upset…You've been through so much with mom and now it's happening exactly the same…I'm so sorry dad" She said tears streaming down her face looking down. North suddenly hugged her and she cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry dad" She said sobbing sadly. "So am I. You will never disappoint me and although I am upset, we'll work this out together" She said and Alex hugged him back hard while sobbing.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex and North stepped out of infirmary and saw everyone look at them except Bunny. "I'm going to change" She said and walked away to her room. "Sandy, I'm asking you as a father. Can you do anything more?" North asked and Sandy sighed. 'I can try' He spelled out in pictures and North nodded. "Thank you" He said and left. "I'm going to check up on cotton tail" Jack said and left. He walked through the workshop but didn't find Bunny anywhere. "Great, he disappeared" Jack said and his eyes caught a figure at a window.

"Alex?" He asked and she looked at him them back through the window. "Jack. What are you doing here?" She asked and he came next to her. "Looking for Bunny, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Trying to clear my mind" She said and Jack nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Jack asked. "Sure" She said. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked and she sighed. "Jack, I'm going to tell you something that I've never even told my dad. Long ago when I was little I had a mother." She said and by the word mother Jack furrowed his brows listening.

"It was the passing of the dark ages and as you know Pitch was furious with the guardians because they took away his power. One night he managed to sneak into my room and gave me the most terrible nightmares. He almost took away my powers from the fear he seeped out of me." She said. "But then my mother caught him and I watched as they fought, my dad also came into the fight not long after. When everyone's attention was diverted he aimed for my heart with his weapon."

"But before it could hit, my mother took it and died right in front of me. She gave her life for me because I was too stupid to move out of the way. I didn't tell him because I thought I could handle it but I was wrong. And I'm dying because of my own mistake" She said and started to tear up. She stood up and left leaving Jack speechless.

* * *

Alex sat in front of the hearth in the lounge. The cracks of wood was heard throughout the room as she sat there holding her knees to her chest. She still couldn't understand why she told Jack the thing she kept secret all these years but she didn't regret it. She sighed and let her head fall. "Ya should've told us" She heard the person she really didn't want to know about this. "I know" She said looking back at the fire. "Well why didn't ya? You could've told us anything, anything! Why did ya keep this from us?!" Bunny asked his voice full of anger and sadness.

"I don't know" Alex said and it wasn't completely a lie. She knew she could tell them anything but she just couldn't. "Ya don't know. Well I don't either. How did ya think this will work out huh? Ya came 'ere for what? For us ta watch ya die?! Well I won't watch you die! I refuse!" He said and left the room with tears in his eyes. Alex wanted to call out for him but clutched her stomach as it shot ripples of pain through her. "I'm sorry" she managed to whisper out but he was gone. She let a few tears fall before trying to stand up but fell again clutching her abdomen.

"They always have seen you as a failure you know" she heard and gritted her teeth. "Leave me alone Pitch" she spat with venom. "I just want to help" Pitch said stepping out of the shadows. "You've done enough, now leave me alone". She said and stood up. "I would but you see I need your fear" he said and Alex growled at him. "I'd like to see you try" she said and before she knew it she was surrounded by darkness...

* * *

"Where is she?" Jack asked out loud looking in the lounge but found nothing. He came into the workshop once again. He walked around and saw Bunny. "Hey cotton tail have you seen Alex?" He asked and Bunny looked at him. "She was in the lounge" he said. "She's not there and I've looked everywhere" Jack said and then his eyes widened. "You don't think..."" You better be wrong frostbite" Bunny said and they stormed into the globe room startling everyone. "Pitch took her" they said and their eyes widened.

"To the slay!" North boomed and they followed him. Jack was quickly by his side. "North, I have something to tell you about Alex" he said and North's eyes shot to him and he stopped. "What is it?" He asked. "Well we had a chat and she told me about her mom and I found out how Pitch manages to feed off of her" he said and everyone listened intently. "She blames herself for her death" he said and North blinked in disbelief at Jack. "This has gotton' more serious" he said and looked at them once again. "We must hurry!" He said and they took off towards where the slay was being pulled out.

* * *

Pitch walked in his lair with his nightmares behind him. He looked up and saw the girl sleeping in her cage with horrible nightmares that made him grin and laugh. "Amazing how much power I can wield from her. Like before but a lot more power and purity" he said and took a deep breath through his nose and then sighing. He looked at his Fearlings that was riled up from the fear that seeped off of her. "Don't worry you'll get your fight soon and with her we'll win it and the guardians will fall!" He said and laughed while disappearing in the shadows.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What a disappointment ya are! Ya should've stayed away!" Alex heard Bunny yell as she was surrounded by black. She felt her heart ache in her chest as she looked around looked around trying to find a way out or where she was. "I can't believe you let your mother die!" Jack's voice yelled and she felt tears stream of her face. "I'd rather let you have died than your mother!" North said and Alex's eyes widened. "Dad..." She trailed of and fell to her knees as black sand began to cover her. She didn't even bother to scream to fight; she just let it surround her.

Then there was a light and it drove the darkness away. Alex looked up into the light and felt safe. "Alexa" she heard and her head shot up to a Woman identical to her. "Mom?" she asked tiredly and the woman nodded. "Why are you giving up? That's not the girl I know" she said and Alex looked down. "That girl died when you did mom. I'm tired now, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't have anything to fight for!" She said looking back at her mother. "Why did you have to go and save me?!" She said finding the strength to stand up, tears stinging her eyes.

"Because I love you sweetheart. I couldn't let anything happen to my little girl. I wanted her to grow up and stand beside her father and fight for the children and each other. You can't let Pitch use you! You have to fight even if it's the last battle and never lose hope! Okay?" Her mother said and she nodded. "I love you mom" she said and the woman kissed her forehead. "Love you to sweetheart, keep an eye on your father" she said and faded off.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear up her vision. She slowly pulled herself up and saw she was in a cage in what she presumed was Pitch's lair. Her body felt numb as the sand slowly spread. It already covered her lower body and it was creeping its way to her heart which she would not let happen or at least not now. She bit back a yell as her veins burned making a sword of her silver sand. She cut a hole in the bars and managed to jump out, but her energy was depleted and she was out of breath. "So much for an exit if I can't even move after it" she said standing up and dusting herself off. She started to walk to find an exit and kept her sword close.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind with a pair of cold hands and her eyes widened as she hit him in the stomach jumping forward. She turned around to see Jack on the ground, "Jack?! Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed but was relieved that he was here. "Yeah" he said trying to stand up. She tried helping him up and he looked at her eyes wide. "You look terrible" he managed to say and she huffed while rolling her eyes. "Gee thanks" she said and saw him snap out of his gaze. "Could you get me out of here now?" She asked and he nodded. They managed to get out with Jack's help. She felt a tingle sensation and then pain on her black sand covered limbs.

She groaned and bit her lip, "What's wrong?" Jack asked and she looked at him. "Really, you're asking me what's wrong snowflake?" She questioned back and he snickered. "Yeah" he said and she rolled her eyes. She managed to stand on her own but was suddenly pulled in a crushing hug by Bunny. "Ya okay!" He said hugging her. "Fine...but not for long if you keep hugging me to death" she said and he let her go. "Hey guys" she said and North gave her a small hug.

"Aww, a family reunion how cute. Too bad it won't last" a dark voice spoke and everyone stood on guard as Pitch walked out with his Fearlings. "I also see that you managed to escape but only the cage, not the fear" he said with a smirk. "Why are you doing this Pitch?" North asked standing beside his daughter. "Because you took away my power! And now I'm going to make sure you have your downfall" he sneered and shot out his hand. The Fearlings attacked and Alex made a sword again through the pain. 'I'm not going to give up' she said to herself and they attacked the Fearlings.

Alex along with the others managed to kill a lot of Fearlings or changed them into dreams at touch but Alex's time was short. She was tired, in pain and out of breath. She looked up to see more Fearlings approaching. "How many are there?" She asked gaining back her breath. "More than you can think of" Pitch suddenly said and she turned around blocking his weapon. "Yeah? Well I have a big imagination" she said and threw back his weapon. "Too bad it won't help you once you've turned into my personal Fearling" he said smirking and she growled but clutched her heart as she fell to the ground. "No she won't!" Jack yelled and came by her side holding his staff in front of him. Pitch laughed and the others came by her side as she was in pain. "You're so naïve _Jack_" Pitch spit out.

"Once the darkness even touches her heart it's over and fortunately for me it's already happening" he said gesturing to her and their eyes widened. They looked down to see black sand starting to cover her clothes, her hair and face already covered. They were suddenly shot back. Alex's heart raced as she realized it was too late and watched as she was covered in black sand and Pitch laughed. Something then made her snap and she gritted his teeth while standing up. 'I will not give up!' She managed to yell at herself and a blood curling yell. Everyone clutch their eyes as a bright light surrounded her. "Alexa!" They yelled with their eyes closed.

Alex felt her whole body burn and morph but somehow she had complete control over it. The light exploded and every winced but then blinked. When their vision cleared they gasped. There stood a silver colored Fearling with bright green eyes where Alex stood. Pitch was shocked at first but then smirked as the silver Fearling walked towards him. "NO!" They yelled and the silver Fearling stopped in front of Pitch who had a smirk on his face and evil gleamed in his yellow eyes.

"Welcome, I think we should show them what you're capable of shouldn't we?" Pitch asked. _Yes. _He heard and was first shocked but then smirked. The silver Fearling turned around and eyed the guardians.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Go" and as soon as Pitch said it he was kicked in the abdomen sending him flying. Everyone went from shock and then burst out laughing. The silver Fearling looked back and nodded at her work and then saw the other Fearlings approach. The silver Fearling then was surrounded by a bright light and silver sand again. Out of it stepped a sliver tiger also with green eyes. "What?!" Everyone including Pitch exclaimed. "The darkness consumed you! How are you not effected?!" He yelled and the tiger looked at him. Everyone heard laughter and as soon as it died down the tiger and the Fearlings attacked each other. The Fearlings were over and under her but luckily the guardians came to her rescue. The tiger glanced at Pitch and saw he was aiming something at Jack whose back was turned to him. He launched it and the tiger sprung in front of the hit and it penetrated its leg.

"Alex!" Jack exclaimed. The tiger growled glaring at Pitch. Jack came to the tiger's side but the tiger begged him to leave it and he did. The tiger glared back at Pitch and begun to slowly walk towards Pitch who was smirking at the pain he inflicted. The tiger growled all the way as it walked limp but then the arrow was surrounded by sliver sand and disappeared as did Pitch's smirk. The tiger began to morph once again as Pitch fell back in fear. The silver sand glowed and a womanly figure of sand stepped out with a sword in her hand.

"It's over Pitch, now leave" Alex spoke while pointing at Pitch with her sword. He laughed, "You can never be rid of me!" He said. "I know, but I will make sure you will be kept away" she said and his eyes widened. She stomped her foot on the ground and 2 figures came out of the ground also covered in silver sand. "Guard him" was all she said and they disappeared. She took a deep breath and lifted her hands. The sand broke free from her legs and body and her limbs turned back to normal. She looked up, "Thanks mom" she said and passed out but was caught by Jack.

Everyone was by his side as she lifted her up, although they were speechless Bunny managed to speak up."We should probably get her back" he said and they nodded. Jack held her closer as North made a portal and Bunny smirked. "You have my blessing frostbite" he told him and Jack turned deep red. He looked at Bunny ignoring the blush. "Not that I needed it" he said with a smirk and Bunny huffed. "Whatever ya say frostbite" he said and they stepped through the portal.

* * *

"You did well" someone said and she winced when she opened her eyes at the bright light. After her eyes adjusted she saw her mother stand in front of her. She smiled, "But I couldn't have done it without you" Alex said and looked around but it was white everywhere. "So what am I doing here?" Alex asked and her mother smiled softly at her. "You can choose" she said and Alex's eyes widened. "I-I can stay with you?" She asked in disbelief and her mother nodded. Alex already knew what her answer was and hugged her mother letting a few tears fall. Her mother hugged her back, "I'll see you again someday..."

* * *

Alex got back to consciousness and opened her eyes while smiling. 'Until then' she thought and slowly sat up. Surprisingly she didn't feel any numbness and she wasn't sow. She heard a muffed sound and looked to her right so see Jack fast asleep. 'Poor snowflake' She thought and silently stepped out of the bed. 'Okay let's see how he likes this' she thought and concentrated. Her body started to morph once again and before she knew it she was flying in the body of a little bird. She came next to Jack and pecked him on the cheek making him groan.

He slowly opened his eyes and didn't even see the bird. He blinked a few times to see that Alex was gone and jumped up in his chair. "Where is she?" He asked out loud. _Are you blind?!_ He heard in his head and his eyes shot to the bird that morphed back into Alex after a few seconds. "You really are blind aren't you snow flake?" She asked with a smile and was suddenly crushed in a cold hug. "Yip, love ya too snow flake" she rasped out and her eyes widened when he kissed her. Her heart thumped in her chest but after a while she melted in the kiss and kissed him back.

They pulled apart out of breath, both flustered about what happened. "S-sorry" Jack stuttered and Alex rolled her eyes. He was pulled into a kiss from her that he didn't expect and stood there flustered when she pulled away. "Mmm, I found a way to keep you quiet" She said and laughed when he pouted but smiled. "How long was I out?" She asked. "About a week" He said and her eyes widened. "A WEEK?!" she yelled and started to run around in the room. "That means were behind schedule and-"She rammed on but was grabbed by Jack. "Hey, hold up! North took care of it so would you calm down?" He said and she calmed down and sighed. She turned around to face him. "Everything?" She asked and he nodded.

She sighed in relief, "So where are they now?" Alex asked. "In the globe room discussing stuff like how did you manage to get rid of the black sand?" He asked and she shook her head. "I don't know. All I know was I snapped and managed to drive it away""And tap into your powers" Jack added and she nodded. "Well we should probably tell them you're awake" Jack said and she nodded. She suddenly got an idea and smirked. "What?" Jack asked and she shook her head. "We need to make an entrance" she said and Jack joined the smirk.

* * *

"How long do you think she'll still be out for?" Tooth asked and Bunny shrugged, "Dunno but she's strong so she'll be up and runnin' soon" he said and North nodded. An animalistic growl was heard and everyone looked at the door as it busted open. A silver bear with green eyes stepped in with Jack riding it. They gawked at the big bear and Jack jumped off as the bear morphed into Alex who smirked and crossed her arms over her body. "Mmm, we need to work on that entrance" she said and Jack nodded.

She saw everyone with tears in the corners of their eyes and sighed opening her arms, "Come and get em'" she said and was ran over with hugs from everyone. Bunny, North, Tooth, Baby Tooth and even Sandy. When they were done North took something out and turned back to Alex. "I believe this is now yours" he said and pulled out one of his swords with markings on it and a name _Alexandra _carved on it. Alex gasped taking it. "This was mom's?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled back at it and made a holder of silver sand behind her back placing it in.

"Thanks dad" she said and hugged him. "Wow, look at you" Jack said and she smirked. "Yeah, my dad will have a talk with you later" she said and he laughed nervously. "Don't forget about me" Bunny said and she smiled at him. "Leaving the best for last Uncle Bun" she said and Jack chuckled earning a glare from Alex that shut him up. "I just want to say I'm sorry for putting you through all of this" she said. "Don't be sorry. We are a family and stick together all the way" Tooth said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but now we must make it official." North said and Alex nodded looking at everyone. 'Yes. As long as she had them, nothing would ever be better to fight for...'

**REVIEW!**

**I would like to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers! This was my 1st ROTG Fanfic and I think it went well. If you want a sequel please tell me and give me a few ideas to work with! Thank you!**


End file.
